The Ripper Files
by blairwitch
Summary: A series of murders in the 21st century are linked to Jack the Ripper murders. The Doctor, Rose and Jack must find out what's causing the cpycat murders and stop them before the time streams are completely destroyed.


The Ripper Files

The Ripper Files

Chapter 1

The door of the TARDIS was slammed open and three dishevelled figures rushed through the door. The door was quickly shut and a huge collective sigh of relief made itself known.

Rose and Jack slumped to the floor gasping for breath. They glared at the Doctor as he stood their unfazed by the running.

"How the hell are you still standing Doc?" Jack gasped.

"Respiratory bypass and call me Doc again, you'll find yourself thrown out of the nearest airlock!"

Jack grinned cheekily as Rose giggled next to him. Both loved how the new doctor was so easy to get riled up. The previous doctor seemed to have a brooding complex that could put any professional to shame. If brooding ever became an Olympic sport, it was clear that there would have been no competition for the gold medal. One time it got so bad, the TARDIS didn't give him any hot water for weeks and landed them on some bog planet which made them all stink for days.

"Remind me never to let you near any Brevvians again Jack!"

"It's not my fault they're so easily insulted!" Jack wheezed.

"Jack, you basically called her a short blob of green pus. Then to rub salt in the wounds, you insult their goddess and you use their shrine as a toilet!" Rose yelled.

"I swear, it looked like a toilet."

The engines roared in to life as they disappeared from the planet and in to space. Rose shakily got to her feet and said that she was going to her room to take a shower. The Doctor walked over to the console and added another name to his list of places not to visit. Jack came up behind him and peered over his shoulder, quickly scanning the list to see if he could recognise any of the planets.

"Whoa Doc," he whistled, "That's one hell of a long list. Looks like I'm not the only one who tends to insult the natives."

"It's not as though I do it on purpose. I save their lives but somehow manage to blow up a few temples and insult the natives unintentionally mind you. However there was that time on Shirasi when accidentally turned the Queen's hair bright pink. Did you know that pink is an abomination there? Something to do with-"

"You're rambling again Doc." Jack chuckled.

"One word. Airlock!"

The Doctor's hands were just about to close around Jack's neck when Rose entered the room carrying three mugs of tea. She gave them both a shut-up now-before-I-find a very-painful-way-to-make-you. She handed them both their cups before sitting down in the only chair in the control room.

"So where are we off to next?" she asked.

"I know a great little place in the Xana sector called-"

"NO WAY JACK!" the Doctor yelled. "There is no way that I am taking you to a pleasure planet."

"You're no fun!"

Rose watched the argument between Jack and the Doctor escalate until Jack hollered about the Doctor finally getting laid. It proved too much for Rose and she ended up bursting out in laughter. She just about managed to set her cup of tea on the ground before tears started streaming down her face. Rose barely noticed that the argument had stopped and they were looking at her like she had grown another head. When she finally managed to settle down, Rose had to hold her ribs to try and stop them from hurting.

"You guys (gasp) are (gasp) hysterical."

"Glad we're so amusing," Jack smirked.

Rose smirked in return and chuckled inwardly at the subtle reference to what happened on Banhu. Who knew Jack and the Doctor looked good in a dress.

"Hey Doctor, can we make a quick stop back home? I'm running low on clothes."

"Rose, you do know that there is a washing machine on the TARDIS don't you?"

"I know but my mum likes to feel useful. Anyway we can get some chips while we're there."

"Oh chips!" the Doctor's face lit up.

He immediately rushed over to the central console and pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers and the engines sprang to life. Jack and Rose had to peel themselves from the floor and glared at the Doctor as he had managed to cling to the rails.

"Come on, chips await!"

"Mum's first though."

"But she'll slap me! Why don't I get the chips instead?"

"She can't be that bad Doc. I mean take a look at Rose. If she gets her looks from her mother, her mother has gotta be a killer!" Jack exclaimed.

"My mum is gonna love you," Rose chuckled.

The Doctor gave Jack a pleading look, trying to wring out some good old fashioned male support, as Rose grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the street to her mother's house.

"Mum, you here?"

"Rose? That you?"

Rose ran in to the kitchen to give her mother a massive hug. Jack trailed in with a large grin on his face. He turned around and scowled.

"DOCTOR!"

Jack stormed out of the room only to return with an extremely dishevelled and annoyed Doctor.

SLAP!!

"What the hell was that for?!" the Doctor yelled.

"That's for not bringing Rose home sooner! Do you know how worried I've been? It's been a month and a half!"

"What are you on about! You're on the phone to her every five minutes." He exclaimed.

Jackie raised her hand again to slap the Doctor when Jack intervened.

"You're Rose's mother? I thought you were her sister."

Jackie blushed and her hand dropped. The Doctor gave Jack an appreciative glance and then turned to glare at Rose who was trying not to laugh as she made the tea. It became increasingly harder as the Doctor tried to shuffle away from her mother without drawing attention to himself. Jackie turned and glared at the Doctor before asking,

"You heard about the murders yet?"


End file.
